As is known the normal connection devices for electrical or electronic connections are provided with a socket connector connected, for example, to the wall of a panel or a container and a pin connector having, on the one hand, pins able to engage inside suitable sockets of the socket connector and, in the other hand, connections for a normal electric cable. The pin connector must be made with a form which matches exactly the socket connector so that, when this pin connector is inserted inside the socket connector, an efficient electrical or electronic connection is guaranteed and moreover a certain sealing action preventing the entry of external agents, such as dust or the like, is ensured. These connectors generally have a cylindrical, rectangular or square shape and the electric cable, with respect to the pin connector, may be in alignment with the contact pins or arranged perpendicularly with respect thereto. In the pin connector contacts formed by a pin provided with an axial stem around which a resilient-tensioning helical spring is wound may be used. This spring is arranged between said pin and a scored hyperboloid, which is connected to a connection terminal, and able to ensure contact with the external surface of said stem.
These known connectors have various drawbacks including, in the case where these contacts provided with a scored hyperboloid are used, the difficulty of alignment between the hyperboloid and the stem of the pin. Moreover, since the pin connector, whether it be cylindrical or rectangular, is inserted inside the socket connector in order to perform the connection of the pins with the associated sockets, often problems relating to the sealing action may arise, with the possibility of entry of dust or other external agents which adversely affect the reliability and the wear of these connectors.